Metallic Madness
by Underwater Madness
Summary: [SonAmy AU] [Sonic/Amy] —En éste mundo, es aplastar o ser aplastado.
1. Despertando

**Resumen completo:** "En éste mundo, es aplastar o ser aplastado."

Sonic negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Indispuesto a creer aquello. Tomó del brazo de aquella erizo de púas rosadas y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

"Estás mal en eso." Fue lo que respondió Sonic, apretando a la joven Rose entre sus brazos. La menor se removió entre los brazos del Héroe de Mobius, buscando la liberación.

6 Años de miseria, corrupción y destrucción no serían olvidados de la noche a la mañana de la mente de la pequeña Amy Rose.

Pero Sonic daría su mejor esfuerzo para conseguirlo.

 **Pareja Principal:** [Sonamy][Sonic/Amy]

 **Clasificación:** Para mayores de 13.

 **Advertencias:** Hetero [Hombre/Mujer], Universo Alternativo [Los personajes han sido cambiado de Roles de manera drástica], Malas palabras, Abuso Físico, Abuso Psicológico, Posible OoC [Out of Character-Fuera de Personaje]

 **Aclaraciones:** Sonic the Hedgehog y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Sega.

* * *

Despertó adolorido.

Sonic apretó fuertemente los párpados, sintiéndose encandilado por la fuerte luz que emanaba de aquél cuarto. Su primer intento fue levantarse, pero descubrió que estaba incapacitado. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, y sus piernas sufrían el mismo efecto, dejándole bastante vulnerable.

Algo no andaba bien.

Abrió los ojos.

Era un cuarto oscuro, con unas gruesas rejas alrededor de él en forma de jaula –De ésas que parecían para aves-, impidiéndole su escape. Unas chispas azules salían de aquellas barras de acero cada momento, advirtiéndole al erizo que sería fuertemente electrocutado si intentaba escapar.

Intentó recordar qué había pasado.

¿Qué había causado su situación actual?

No. Nada llegaba a su mente. Recordaba haberse despedido de Tails antes de irse a su cuarto, dispuesto a disfrutar una tranquila noche de sueño. El despertar en una celda, atado, indispuesto a liberarse lo había dejado algo extrañado.

¿Eggman lo había capturado mientras dormía? Vaya, aquél doctor jamás lo había hecho antes. Tampoco le había atado antes sus extremidades. Ya había sido capturado en una jaula, pero nunca le había atado adentro de una jaula.

Sonic no pudo evitar sonreír. Él ya estaba pensando que Eggman se estaba quedando sin ideas. Pero ahora, con aquél secuestro le había dado a pensar que quizás aquél humano estaba finalmente usando sus mejores armas e ideas contra él.

Estaba comenzando a emocionarse.

Usó la poca movilidad que poseían sus rodillas y sus codos para poder levantarse, fallando miserablemente cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguir ponerse de pie. Tuvo que conformarse con quedar arrodillado, esperando pacientemente.

Se encargaría de enfadar al Doctor hasta que tocase fondo. Ya estaba mentalmente preparándose para soltar sus mejores bromas e insultos ligeros.

Oyó varias voces detrás de la puerta que estaba a varios metros de la jaula, puerta de metal que significaría su escape si conseguía pasar detrás por ella. Mientras oía con cautela, pudo comprender que se trataban de tres voces diferentes.

Pudo reconocer dos con facilidad. Eran voces robóticas y sumisas por naturaleza. Orbot y Cubot.

La tercera le parecía tremendamente familiar, pero no podía reconocerla del todo. No le sonaba a la voz arrugada y nasal del Doctor Eggman. ¿Estaba ignorando algo importante?

"Así que los resultados salieron positivos." Dijo aquella voz desconocido.

"Sí, mi señor" La voz que era indiscutiblemente de Cubot respondió de manera sumisa. Oyó un chasquido de lengua, y unos murmullos que sonaban bastantes molestos. Después escuchó algunas palabras malsonantes, tan groseras que tuvo el impulso de taparse los oídos. "Hicimos las pruebas varias veces para comprobar los resultados."

"¿Cuántas veces? Si me llegase a enterar que esto es una muy mala broma juro que-…"

"Siete veces." Fue ahora Orbot quien contestó. Éste sonaba verdaderamente aterrado. Sonic se lo imaginaba cubriéndose con sus manos su rostro. "Hicimos siete veces las pruebas y todas salieron positivas."

"Muy bien." La voz que le parecía familiar parecía menos enfadada, pero tampoco muy complacida. "Lárguense. Y será mejor que empiecen a lustrar mi base, ratas inmundas." Advirtió aquella voz. Sonic escuchaba varios sonidos, lo que más le parecía acertado era que aquél extraño estuviese pulsando varios botones, posiblemente para abrir la puerta.

"Sí mi señor." Los dos robots respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Cuando termine de hablar con ésa rata de azul quiero ver todo el lugar rechinando de limpio. O si no, juro que el castigo que les pondré será mucho peor que la muerte."

"Sí amo."

Sonic oyó un chasqueo de lengua y un golpe repentino. Escuchó un chillido proveniente Orbot. Posiblemente había sido golpeado por su _"amo"_. Cubot había exclamado el nombre de su amigo robot, antes de que él fuese al parecer callado con otro repentino sonido seco –Parecía que el desconocido les daba una clase de paliza. A Sonic no le agradaba aquello. Eggman los maltrataba, pero él no era tan malvado como para de manera directa herirlos-.

"Ustedes chatarras malagradecidas, más les vale que se pongan a limpiar o si no el castigo que les daré será **mucho peor** …"

"S-Sí, mi señor…." Cubot dijo con voz queda, totalmente horrorizada. Sonic no podía soportar oír aquello. Le molestaba y dolía que se maltratase a alguien que no hiciese nada malo.

"Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, **escoria.** "

"S-S-Sí, señor."

" _ **Lárgate de mí vista.**_ "

Hubo varios momentos de silencio. Y, mientras Sonic sentía su cuerpo temblar por producto de la rabia, aquél desconocido terminó de hacer el muy complicado proceso de abrir aquella puerta.

La puerta se abrió, y, después, una figura delgada entró a la habitación, cortándole la respiración al Héroe de Mobius.

"N-No puede ser." Masculló Sonic, totalmente sorprendido.

El desconocido era un erizo.

Su figura era delgada y su porte elegante. De púas rebeldes de tonalidad azul y ojos de un muy hermoso color esmeralda, fue capaz de robarle toda cordura al otro erizo atado e incapacitado.

"Muy buenas tardes." Fue lo que le dijo aquél erizo. Su voz sonaba burlesca y **cruel** en toda la extensión de la palabra. Una sonrisa llena de malicia estaba mostrándose en su rostro.

La vestimenta que aquél llevaba no le era desconocida al Héroe de Mobius, ya que su captor llevaba exactamente las mismas ropas que Eggman siempre solía llevar. Esa chaqueta ridícula, sus botas exageradamente largas, los ridículos lentes, los pantalones negros y por supuesto, los guantes blancos. Claro que las ropas estaban ajustadas para aquél erizo. Eggman le doblaba fácilmente el tamaño y grosor a cualquiera de sus amigos.

"¿C-Cómo es esto posible...?"

El erizo fuera de la jaula ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto que le dejaría inocencia a cualquiera menos a él. "¿Enserio crees que yo lo sé?" Preguntó aquél malvado erizo. Aporreó un pie contra el piso, impaciente. "Yo sólo sé que, tu sólo presencia me **fastidia.** " Entrecerró los ojos, enfadado. "Y que, si no me eres útil, simplemente morirás."

Sonic apretó los dientes, frustrado. "Nadie sería tan cruel como para hacer algo como eso."

Su captor se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Enserio?" Se mofó con burla el otro erizo de azul. "Es muy hipócrita que digas eso, **peste.** Después de todo, _**ambos**_ somos la misma persona."


	2. El Rescate, Parte 1

**Pareja Principal:** [Sonamy][Sonic/Amy]

 **Clasificación:** Para mayores de 13.

 **Advertencias:** Hetero [Hombre/Mujer], Universo Alternativo [Los personajes han sido cambiado de Roles de manera drástica], Malas palabras, Abuso Físico, Abuso Psicológico, Posible OoC [Out of Character-Fuera de Personaje]

 **Aclaraciones:** Sonic the Hedgehog y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a Sega.

* * *

"Y-Yo jamás…"

"¿Jamás qué, Sonic?" El erizo que tenía una pose elegante se atrevió a preguntar, sus dedos moviéndose inquietos. Parecía algo impaciente por algo. El héroe de Mobius observó las diferencias entre él y su doble, aprovechando que lo tenía enfrente de él.

En primera, la gran cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla derecha, traspasando el párpado. Parecía que alguien le había intentado dar con un cuchillo y que, a duras había conseguido que aquella arma lo hubiese matado –aunque dejándole aquella cicatriz como marca de experiencia-. Sus ojos esmeralda lucían un poco más claros y nublados que los suyos propios y, los dientes de aquél erizo malvado eran mucho más filosos y peligrosos que los suyos. Si aquél lo quisiese, podría fácilmente cortar una arteria suya.

Su captor alzó una ceja. "Luces callado, erizo." Dijo.

"¿Por qué eres malvado? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?" Sonic no pudo evitar preguntar, rabioso ante la idea de conocer a una versión alterna de él que fuese ruin y cruel. No captaba como un Sonic tuviese maldad recorriendo sus venas. "¡Yo jamás haría algo malvado! ¡Soy un héroe! ¡La cosa más rápida del planeta! ¡Y cuando salga de aquí, te patearé el trasero!"

"Oh, me recargo en la pared." Bufó en voz baja el erizo de azul con cicatriz. Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos en señal de molestia. "Ahora tengo a otra _peste rápida_ de qué preocuparme."

Y es que Dr. Sonic ya tenía demasiados problemas en su vida. No necesitaba que aquél erizo azul amenazase con arruinar su vida.

Necesitaba deshacerse de él. Y ya.

Dr. Sonic llevó una de sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, y palmeó su pistola. Mataría a la peste azul y ya estaría todo bien. Un problema menos de qué preocuparse.

 _¿Por qué eres malvado?_

 **Porque en SonicLand, es aplastar o ser aplastado.**

Sin embargo, cuando iba darle al erizo su fin, y liberarse de su problema, su pulsera sonó, en señal de que alguien lo estaba llamando.

 _Maldita sea, si era una cosa estúpida, se aseguraría de Orbot y Cubot la pagasen con un muy bonito desmembramiento de-…._

" _¡Señor!"_

Oh. Era Orbot. El robot sonaba muy asustado. Había sonidos secos y altos. Sonaba como si gente estuviese gritando, y el clásico sonido de metal siendo aplastado le llamó la atención.

¡Alguien estaba metiéndose con sus SonPawns (**)!

"¿Qué ocurre, chatarra?" Dijo con frialdad; no quería sonar alertado y darle al otro erizo razón para ser un imbécil con él, y soltar bromas e insultos como cierta _peste humana_ que conocía. Dios, si la persona que causaba destrozos era quien creía que era juraba que-…

" _¡Se está moviendo muy rápido! ¡Ya acabó con casi toda la guardia de la base! ¡Llegará con usted en-…¡"_

"Dr. Sonic."

Cortó la llamada. _Peste Humana_ había llegado.

"Tch. Tú de nuevo." El erizo malvado rodó los ojos, al parecer aburrido. Sonic no pudo evitar exaltarse al ver aquél intruso. Ella era una humana delgada y joven, de cabello café y ojos rojos oscuros.

No pudo evitar sentir que conocía a aquella humana. Su vestimenta azul le sorprendía un poco. Quizás porque su extraña chaqueta y pantalones de color azul le hacía parecer que estaba **copiándole.** Dios, incluso los zapatos que esa chica usaba eran los mismos que él llevaba puestos (*).

"Hola Doctor, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos." La mujer saludó, burlesca pero aun así amable.

"Tú, maldita _peste rápida_." Gruñó Dr. Sonic dando un paso hacia ella. La humana quedó en su misma orgullosa posición, ladeando su cabeza de manera inocente y desafiante. "Eres demasiada molesta, interrumpiéndome en media conversación. ¿Acaso quieres morir?"

"Nah. No gracias." Ella respondió, flexionando sus músculos. Parecía preparándose para una batalla. Sonic no comprendía para nada quién era ella en el nombre de Chaos. "No vine para pelear contigo, Dr. Sonic. Sé que me va a ganar." Continuó, terminando de calentar sus músculos, adoptando una posición de defensa. "Vine para llevarme algo."

Dr. Sonic no pudo evitar sentirse curioso. "¿Qué querrías llevarte, Robotnik? Sabes que intentar robarme algo es igual a morir. Tú sabes eso mejor que nadie."

Sonic no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente atontado.

 _ **¿¡Robotnik!?**_

¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

"Eve Robotnik nunca toma algo sin permiso, Dr. Sonic."

Ella chasqueó los dedos.

Era una señal.

Sonic quedó en blanco cuando un martillo atravesó una de las paredes de la habitación y le dio al erizo captor en su rostro, haciéndolo volar hasta la otra pared. Observó con cuidado la apariencia de aquella arma, completamente estupefacto cuando se dio cuenta de que aquél martillo era exactamente igual al **Piko Piko Hammer** de Amy Rose, su fanática número uno.

Y si ya estaba sorprendido, quedó absolutamente en blanco cuando del gigante hoyo que había salido, una erizo de púas rosas hizo aparición. Tenía una expresión totalmente estoica, ojos verdes jades fríos y calculadores.

Eve Robotnik sonrió al verla, al parecer emocionada.

"Amy, cuanto tiempo sin vernos."

La erizo rodó los ojos, moviendo su mano derecha hacia su frente. El martillo fácilmente del doble de su peso salió dirigido hacia ella como si fuese un imán. Lo atrapó con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, y apoyó aquella gigante arma en su hombro con gran facilidad.

"Nos vimos hace pocos segundos." Fue su respuesta. Sonic no comprendía absolutamente. _¿Por qué Amy no se dignaba a darle una mirada?_ Normalmente ella estaría ya intentando romper la jaula que no mantenía prisionero. "Hagamos esto rápido, _humana._ "

"Hoo, Ames. ¡Sabía que me querías!" Se burló la de cabello café, apretando sus puños de manera soñadora. Sonic sabía que estaba bromeando. Y por la manera que Amy apretó sus dientes y bufó, no le agradaba como la mujer estaba bromeando.

"Mejor cállate. Hemos estado aquí más tiempo del necesario."

Y Sonic se fijó en su doble malvado, que se estaba poniendo débilmente de pie, sus piernas tambaleantes. Parecía desorientado.

"Estoy cansado de sus tonterías." Farfulló el erizo, seriamente enfadado. "Ustedes van a arrepentirse de volverse a meter conmigo."

El erizo apretó se arremangó una de sus mangas, mostrando una pulsera con un botón brillante y lo presionó. Una especie de alarma comenzó a sonar, y la luz roja que comenzó a iluminar la habitación les hizo ver que era hora de comenzar a moverse.

"¡ _Sonikku_ (***)! ¡Eso es muy grosero!" Chilló Eve, dramática. "Tratando de correr a tus invitadas, ¡no tienes educación alguna, jovencito!"

"¡Tú no eres mi invitada, peste humana!" Se quejó el Dr. Sonic, visiblemente frustrado. "¡Y no me llames así, mocosa! ¡Te odio!"

Amy alzó una ceja, antes de mirar al Héroe de Mobius. Le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, antes de dirigirse hacia él a pasos cortos y lentos, aprovechando que el otro Sonic y Eve discutían. Bueno, técnicamente Eve lo insultaba y bromeaba con él, mientras Sonic le respondía de manera grosera, tratando inútilmente de golpearle mientras ella evadía sus golpes con gracia.

"Adivinaré." Amy le dijo a Sonic. " _ **Él**_ te quiere muerto."

Sonic alzó los hombros desinteresado. "Como si en realidad pudiese hacerlo." Se mofó él.

Ella rodó de nuevo los ojos, murmurando algo para sí misma. "Suenas idéntico a Eve." Le dijo a él, bastante cansada. Sonic observó a la mencionada, que seguía enfadando al otro erizo, una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Amy parecía algo pensativa. "Eres desagradable."

"¿Pasa algo, Amy? Luces bastante amargada." Sonic preguntó. Seguía con su sonrisa presumida y confiada, pero la pregunta era bastante honesta. A pesar de todo, ella siempre seguía siendo su amiga. Y él siempre se preocuparía por sus amigos.

"Estoy bien." Ella respondió. Y, lentamente preparó su martillo para que éste atacase algo. Específicamente un objeto. Más específicamente, la jaula que mantenía al erizo prisionero. "Ahora, voy a sacarte de aquí. Si el Doctor quiere matarte, es porque eres alguien bastante fuerte."

"Claro que lo soy." Sonic dijo con burla y confianza. ¡Nadie podía parar a la cosa más veloz del mundo! Bueno, quizás la situación actual era un _ahemn_ …. Inconveniente, ¡pero sólo era eso! Él estaría absolutamente bien si lo ayudaban a salir de ahí. "¡Yo soy la cosa más rápida del mundo!"

Amy soltó una risita divertida. "Lo dudo, erizo." Y Sonic notó la mirada que la erizo le dedicó a Eve, quien seguía discutiendo con el Doctor Sonic, quien ya estaba bastante enfadado y estaba disparándole con una pistola a la humana, quién jodidamente esquivaba como un maldito rayo -¿cómo rayos hacía eso….?-

La noticia le cayó como un cubetazo de agua fría.

 _¿Ella? ¿Ella es….?_

 _ **¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando allí?!**_

 _ **¡¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ!?**_

* * *

(*): El traje de Eve Robotnik es igual al Cosplay de Hatsune Mike que lleva de Sonic the Hedgehog.

(**): _SonPawns_ : Equivalen a los _EggPawns_ de Eggman.

(***): Ivo Robotnik es llamado "Eggman" por Sonic y los demás. Así que dejé que Eve y los demás llamasen "Sonikku" al erizo malvado. No soy muy creativa, heh.


End file.
